FazQuest (videogame)
FazQuest is a puzzle and roleplaying game for Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, Computers and iPads. It was rated E10+ by ESRB, 7+ by PEGI, B by CERO and 11+ by ELSPA. It's a turn-based RPG based on this roleplay. Info Plot The Puppet and Golden Freddy cooperate with the Purple Man into shutting down Freddy Fazbears Pizza and using a suit, Springtrap, for evil purposes. They kidnap Bonnie, Mangle, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie. It's up to Freddy, Toy Freddy, Foxy and Chica to ruin The Purple Man's party, and free the captured from him and his crew! Gameplay Gameplay is like other RPGs, but also has elements of puzzle games. For those who don't know, it is a turn based style (You attack, the enemy attacks, and so on). This leads to some serious strategising when it comes to the levels. As at least every level except the first few have bosses at the end of them, it's no secret that it's no walk in the park, but don't worry; the first few levels are rather toned back in difficulty. Bosses TBA Playable Characters Available from the start Freddy - The walking talk of the playable characters. He has the most health (550-600 HP) and can do lots of damage in a short time, however, he can only attack one time every two turns. Attacks: Toy Freddy - The opposite of Freddy. He's very fast but weak in both health (330-350 HP) and damage, and is always able to use attacks, multiple times every turn. Attacks: Foxy - The main speed demon. He's the fastest of the crew and is very deadly in damage, his health normal (440-490 HP), but his defense is nearly non-existent. Attacks: Chica - The support. Chica can use all sorts of support tricks and techniques for things like healing her friends, doubling damage, resurrecting, and much, much more. She has 200-270 HP, and once KO'd is not able to be used for the remainder of the battle unless the player pays 500 cupcakes (the currency in the game). Unlike other sidekicks/buddies, Chica CAN be in a fight if Freddy already has a sidekick. Unlockable Mangle - Unlocked after saving him by trading with Golden Freddy using Top Hats. His health and power is OK (420-450 HP), he has great defense. He can elude attacks by jumping to the ceiling. In the puzzle preceding the fight with The Puppet, he's abducted again, then re-programmed to attack the Fazbear Group. After the fight, Mangle is KO'd and not playable for the game's remainder. Attacks: Bonnie - Unlocked after beating Nightmare, Bonnie is a balanced character who is lacking in nothing. He has decent health (400-440 HP), average attack and defence, amazing speed which makes him nearly as fast as Foxy, but there is no special technique he can do. Later in the game, he is destroyed by Springtrap for more parts, and cannot be played as after that. Attacks: Cerastes - Unlocked after convincing him to join the party, Cerastes is very strong, but he's slow and almost defenceless. Attacks: TBA Toy Chica - Unlocked after beating both Phantom Freddy and The Puppet, Toy Chica is a more durable version of Chica, but is even more lacking in defense. Her health (340-410 HP) is at least normal, her defense is terrible, and other than that, nothing else is changed. Later in the game, as she gets destroyed, her energy fused into Chica's, making Chica even more effective (Changing health to 580 for Chica). Her Gigabreak Overdrive is also different. Overlimit: Toy Bonnie - Unlocked after saving him from being corrupted by the Nightmare animatronics, Toy Bonnie is a fast support character, who's stats are the same as Mangle's, except swapping the speed and defense stats. Toy Bonnie's notable ability is his capability to store items in his ears for later use or reference for what to do. After a boss fight with Golden Freddy, Springtrap destroys him like the others, and his energy gets merged with Foxy to give him more speed. Milky the Puss (from Five Nights at Freddy's DX) - Unlocked after informing her about the situation. She is balanced and has 460 HP. Like all others characters, during the final battle she is not playable. Attacks: TBA Items Items, scattered all over the area, bought in shops ran by Pierré the Lory, found in chests, or dropped by enemies, they can be used for a kind of effect: Most Important Antagonists *Springtrap: The true main antagonist of the game. */The Puppet/, /Nightmare Foxy/, /Golden Freddy/: The game's three secondary antagonists. *Phantom Nightmares: An army consisting of Phantoms and Nightmares, as well Endoskeletons. Player Options The following options can be used in battle: *Default Attack: A simple attack. Duh. *Skill: Choose from several other attacks *Special: Special attacks that use up SP *Magic: Magic, psychic attacks that take up MP. *Item: Use an item *Overlimit: Use a special "Overdrive" attack; a gushy, extremely strong attack. Requires the GB bar to be full, which is filled by taking damage. *Swap Buddy: Choose another buddy to fight with. Enemies Haunted Party Hat A party hat that attacks by ramming into the player. They usually appear with Streamers, who have the same HP (6 HP). Endoskeleton Endoskeletons appear in different kinds. Endoskeleton Types *Normal Endoskeleton: A normal Endoskeleton that attacks by grabbing. He has 10 HP. *Stabby Skeleton: A Endoskeleton with a sword, that attacks by slashing with a sword. He has 15 HP. *Reloaded Exo: Endoskeletons with a shot gun. After attacking, they'll spend a turn reloading. They have 35 HP. *Endo Sniper: Endoskeletons with a sniper rifle. They're a LOT more powerful than Reloaded Exos. They have 99 HP. *Taser Teddy: The final and strongest Endoskeleton in the game. They use a taser that has a chance of instantly killing you, plus they have 115 HP. More to come Secret Game Mode Once the game is beaten, typing in "Cawthon, Scott" unlocks "Plus" Mode. It's the original game but way harder, and more changes (going TBA soon) Movement Control Settings *Arrow Keys (default) *Numpad 2486 *ZQSD *WASD (gaming keyboard only) *UHJK *TFGH Credits *Withersoul 235: For thinking up the roleplay AND the game. *Bolt-Weed, Demonic BB: For partipicating in the RP - may edit the page without permission. Category:Games Category:Spinoffs Category:Work in progress